Bankrupt
by MuggleBuddy
Summary: The Rare Hunters need some cash. See what kind of money making ideas Marik and Odion come up with...
1. The Bake Sale

Hello readers! My brother and I were half asleep when we thought this up, so be warned it's a little zany.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but we're saving our money.

Chapter 1: The Bake Sale

* * *

Odion made one final inspection of the tent. It was just as he and Master Marik had planned. All the cookies were organized on their platters, and all the pies were being pulled out of the oven. This was going to be one of the best bake sales ever; he just knew it! 

Suddenly, he heard munching behind one of the booths. As he walked behind the booth he found Marik stuffing his face with Chocolate Chip Cookies.

"Master Marik," he said, "please don't eat all the cookies, we need them for the bake sale, besides you know what happens when you have too much sugar."

"Oh, shush," replied Marik in his always commanding tone, "that was back when we were young, I'm over it. Really!"

"Whatever you say Master," said Odion. 'Oh Ra, I hope he's right,' he thought to himself.

…Two hours later…

"Here you are ma'am, one dozen Chocolate Chip Cookies," said Odion bagging up the cookies and handing them to the elderly lady.

"Thank you young man," replied the old lady, "it's so nice to see young people baking." Then, a loud shout erupted from the other side of the tent.

"Chocolate Chip," yelled Marik as he dashed madly over to the counter. After reaching the counter, he tackled the old lady grabbing her bag of cookies. He then stood up and began to run around the tent screaming "Chocolate Chip" wildly.

Odion stood up muttering to himself about how he should have known better than to let Marik eat cookies. It was just like the 'Jolly Rancher incident' back when they were kids. He finally was able to catch Marik with one of the tablecloths from one of the booths. He wrapped him up like a mummy (one of the many things he learned in Egypt) and threw him behind one of the booths.

Sadly, all of the baked confections that they had had left had been soiled or destroyed (or eaten) during the chase. Though they had sold many things, they only had about $200.00. Later, after Marik had calmed down Odion confronted him.

"Master Marik," he said, "you ruined our bake sale. How are we going to buy our Evil World Domination Device? I mean, we barely made enough for even 1/71 of the cost."

"Patience Odion," replied Marik, "there are always other things to do. I know, let's become door-to-door card sales men!"

"That's a great idea," squealed Odion.

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter one. As you have read, the next chapter will contain cards and maybe even guest appearances by The King of Games! We'll try to make the next chapter longer!Well, we have to go beat Yami at Scrabble! 


	2. Door to Door Salesmen

Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update! By the way, it was hard for us to write the last chapter in past-tense, so from now on this story will be in present-tense.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but we aren't the only ones who don't.

* * *

"Are you ready Odion?" asks Marik. 

"Is the sky blue," Odion replies. Marik looks up at the sky.

"Well, it isn't really. I'd call it more of a bluish gray myself," Marik says.

"That was more of a rhetorical question Master," says Odion.

"Well, you know I hate it when you speak in abstracts," grumbles Marik.

"It's not my fault you never graduated High School," whispers Odion.

"What," asks Marik.

"Nothing, nothing," replies Odion.

"Were you making fun of my incomplete education again," shouts Marik.

"Of course not, sir," says Odion.

"Anyway," says Marik, "are we all set to go sell some cards?"

"Is the grass gre—I mean uh…yeah sure," answers Odion.

"Then let's go," announces Marik.

Five minutes later...

Marik and Odion approach the home of none other than the King of Games, Yugi Moto. They knock on the door, and Joey answers it.

"Leave me alone," shouts Joey slamming the door in their faces. They begin to walk away when Yugi opens the door.

"Hey guys, come on in," he says cheerfully. They enter into the game shop.

"Where did Wheeler go," Marik asks Yugi.

"I think I saw him rolled up in a fetal position in the corner," replies Yugi. Odion walks over to the corner see if Yugi is right.

"Recurring memories, recurring memories," repeats Joey to himself as he rocks back and forth.

"Well that's disturbing," says Odion to himself. He walks into the living room where Marik is beginning his sales pitch.

"We have many very rare cards that I think you'll be interested in," says Marik, "did I tell you that we are selling the Egyptian God Cards?"

"I had the Egyptian God Cards, but I lost them, did you guys get them back for me," Yugi asks eagerly.

"Uh…yeah sure, and we'd be willing to sell them to you for a very cheap price," says Odion.

"Well, may I see them," asks Yugi.

"Of course," says Marik pulling the "cards" out of a bag and handing them to Yugi.

"Wait a second," says Yugi, "these aren't the Egyptian God Cards, you con-artist, these are just Internet printouts glued onto pieces of cardboard!"

"Well, isn't that what cards are anyway, glorified cardboard," asks Marik.

"They're more than just cardboard, they have feelings too," exclaims Yugi.

"Well now I've seen everything," comments Odion, "emotional cardboard, imagine that."

"GET OUT NOW," yells Yugi, "or I'll sick Joey on you."

"Alright, alright, we're going," says Marik, "sheesh, no need to get your pants in a knot." Marik picks up his bag and leaves with Odion close behind.

"Well Master, there goes another job down the tubes," says Odion, "I mean really, those cards aren't convincing."

"Not to fear Odion," says Marik, "we can always become…business men!"

"I don't know about this," says Odion.

* * *

Well that's all for now folks. Until next time! Please review! 


	3. Buisness Hopefuls

Sorry it took so long for us to update! We hope this makes up for it.

Disclaimer: We don't think we own anybody from Yu-Gi-Oh, but we'll be sure to tell you if anybody shows up.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Odion asks Marik as the approach the Kaiba Corp. building.

"Of course it is you fool," he replies, "with my excellent leadership skills and your um…well, whatever you're good at, we're sure to get the job."

"I just hope Kaiba doesn't hold a grudge from the whole Battle City Tournament thing," says Odion eyeing the large skyscraper.

"Like he actually looks at his employees," said Marik with a sniff as he walked through the doors. "Excuse me," he says to the receptionist, "we're here to apply for a job."

"Fine," she replies, "third floor first door on your right." Marik nods and begins to walk up the stairs.

"Master," says Odion, "we could take the elevator."

"No," says Marik sternly, "you know those things make me nauseous."

"Oh yes, please don't remind me," says Odion thinking back to his bad experience with Marik in an elevator. 'He ruined my best robe,' thinks Odion to himself.

A few minutes later…

"Whew, what a climb," says Marik catching his breath, "but definitely better than an elevator." The two approach the first door on the right. On it is a sign that reads "Job Interviews".

"Welcome gentlemen," says a somewhat rotund redhead sitting behind a desk, "You must be the guys Mary called about."

"Yes, that would be us, when do we start," asks Marik.

"Well aren't you full of spunk," says the redhead chuckling, "you need to be interviewed first. Now could I please see your résumés?"

"Uh…Odion, please tell me you know what a résumé is," stammers Marik.

"Yes," says Odion handing the woman the said papers.

"Very interesting," says the lady looking over the papers, "we've never had anyone working for us that has tried to enslave the world. Oh, and this 'having mind slaves' sounds interesting. Have you had any previous work experience Mr.Ishtar?"

"Um…yes. I've um…had many transactions dealing with precious items," Marik replies.

"Oh, well that's very interesting, but here at Kaiba Corp. we're really looking for people who are good with computers," says the woman.

"Oh, yes, well…I grew up around computers," says Marik as he struggles to come up with a plan.

"I as well, know my way around computers," puts in Odion.

"Well, maybe you could give me a demonstration Mr…there doesn't seem to be a last name on here," says the redhead.

"Just call me Mr. Odion, madam," Odion says, "and I'd be happy to show you my skills." At this Odion gets up and walks over to a computer and proceeds to reorganize all of the files into half the space they were taking up.

"Wonderful Mr. Odion," says the redhead clapping her hands, "Now Mr. Ishtar, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh yes," says Marik walking slowly over to the computer. He opens up a new Microsoft Word document and begins to type at a very slow pace. He types 'I am Marik' and turns back to the redhead. "Well there you go," he says beaming proudly.

"That's wonderful, Mr. Ishtar, but is that all you can do," asks the redhead.

"Oh yes, just let me close out of this," says Marik. He moves the mouse to click the little 'X' on the top of the screen, but for some reason, he is unsuccessful in closing the program. "Oh Ra, why me," he says as he continues to try to close the program. Suddenly, he becomes enraged and picks up the keyboard of the computer. He repeatedly thawaps the monitor with it and then sets it back down. "Alright you demonic machine," he says pulling out his Millennium Rod, "you will close this program, or I will send you to the shadow realm!"

"Excuse me Marik," interrupts Odion, "but the computer is simply frozen. All you do is hit Control, Alt, and Delete at the same time to fix it."

"What," exclaims Marik, "why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, I think I've seen enough," says the redhead, "Mr. Odion, we'd be happy to give you a job, but Mr. Ishtar will have to look somewhere else for employment."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Neil. Could I speak to you for a moment," says Seto Kaiba coming through.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here," says Mrs. Neil, "I'd like you to meet our new employee, Mr. Odion."

"I don't think so," says Kaiba looking at Marik and Odion, "nope definitely not. I'm sorry gentlemen, but I don't think I can employ you."

"Darn you Seto Kaiba, that's being prejudice," shouts Marik raising his Rod to strike. Before he can do anything though, security guards surround him and pull him out of the room.

The next thing Marik knew, he was laying on the sidewalk outside of the Kaiba Corp. building.

"Well, now what," says Odion.

"Never fear Odion, we can always be Ice Cream truck drivers," says Marik.

* * *

Well, there you have it! We hoped you liked it. I don't know when we'll update next. By the way, if you like the show Teen Titans, please check out my new story about them! 


End file.
